


A tale of abuse and love

by phantine01



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantine01/pseuds/phantine01
Summary: Married life should be enjoyable, but not for Christine de Chagny. Raoul has completely changed drinking and gambling the money they have. She leaves, wanting to fix the mistake she made and return to her angel of music. Just one problem, she wants to be with Erik, but is still married to Raoul.





	A tale of abuse and love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I wrote on Ff.net and I was debating whether or not to post it on this as well.
> 
> There is way to much dialogue in this and there is way too many grammar errors. Please don't judge

Married life wasn't exactly what Christine had thought it would be. Raoul wasn't who he used to be when in his youth, he had also become a alcoholic and a gambler. She was wants for him to stop, but to no avail. They had only been married for a month and she wanted an divorce.

He hit her a few weeks after their wedding. "Raoul, please don't do this..." She begged her husband with tears in her eyes. "You're the reason why I'm like this!" He had slapped her so hard that she fell over and her cheek had gone dark red "Raoul..." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and ran out of their house in the outskirts of Paris. By the time he realized what he had done, she was already gone. She got on a horse, mindful of which horse to take because Raoul's was black. She rode to the centre of Paris, where the Opera Populaire was and walked in with her eyes looking at her feet. "Christine!" Meg Giry shouted happily. Finally seeing her friend again "Hi..." Christine said grimly "What's wrong?" Madame Giry asked as she approached the girls, curious as to why Christine wasn't talking. "Where's Erik?" She finally asked. Mother and Daughter's eyes widened in shock"You want to see him" she whispered 'him' as to not arouse suspicion to the ballet girls. "Yes... Please Madame Giry, I need to speak with him" Mme Giry looked around and grabbed Christine's hand "follow me... Meg you stay here" she nodded sadly but realized it was for the best

Erik was busy thinking about new compositions and operas but alas he couldn't. Instead he was singing softly and his mind drifting towards Christine. "Erik?" The ballet mistress asked and he was snapped out of his trance "Antoinette... Christine..." His jaw dropped and he opened his arms out for her. She ran from the older woman straight into his arms. Sobbing bitterly on his shoulders, he held her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her.

"Christine, my angel what is troubling you?" She continued to cry and he nodded to Mme Giry, who left shortly after. "Christine, what's wrong? It's pretty obvious that you're upset" he lifted a hand to her head and stroked her hair. She whimpered slightly before talking through shaky breaths "R...Raoul..." His eyes grew ablaze at the name of the Victome. "What has he done?" He asked "Christine?" He begged "He- he hit me..." He grew more furious by the minute "How long has this been going on for?" He was desperate for an answer "He hit me twice... Once a few weeks after the wedding and several hours ago..." He screamed in anger "I'll kill him I'll kill him this time!" She looked up at him "Erik..." He looked down at her "Can I stay with you tonight?" She quivered "Of course you can, my Christine" she began to cry "I should have stayed with you" he picked her up and carried her to a spare room. "Erik, will you stay here with me?" She asked curiously, he blushed furiously"Are you certain?" "Please, Erik! I won't be able to sleep" she cried "Of course" he smiled softly at her and lay on the bed next to her, she cuddled up next to him like a child would its father.

"Erik?" Christine asked, breaking the comfortable silence "Yes" he answered "Take your mask off" she said. He stared at her in disbelief"Are you certain?" He stammered. She placed her hand on the mask "please" he placed his hands over hers and slowly took off the mask "I've missed your face" she kissed the deformed part of his face and he shivered "You're more sensitive here, probably from wearing the mask for so long" he smiled and pulled her closer. "I'm never going back to Raoul ever again" she whimpered, cuddling even closer to him "I'll protect you until my dying breath" he cooed. She fell asleep in his embrace and he looked down at her and stroked her hair. He fell asleep with his arm draped over her waist.

The next morning, Erik awoke and watched Christine whilst she slept. A few minutes later, she awoke and noticed he was staring at her. "Erik, why are you staring at me?" She asked grinning smugly. "Urr..." He stammered and blushed furiously "You look so peaceful when your sleeping" he looked away quickly and turned even redder. She grinned wider and wider and then she frowned "I want to be with you. I'm sure Raoul will agree to have a divorce" she began to smile again "Then we can be together"

A few weeks later, Raoul did agree to have a divorce and Erik and Christine were free to be together. Erik had been planning a proposal for Christine since he met her, but in truth he was petrified "I hope she says yes..." He said to himself, thinking about the possibility of their life together. He had everything ready, what he was going to say and the ring.

"Christine?" He asked as he made his way to her bedroom. "Yes, what is it Erik?" She smiled lovingly at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, he softly pulled away and turned to face her. "Christine..." He took a deep breath and continued "We've been through a lot together and I have done my best to protect you... I tried to stop you from marrying Raoul..." She raised an eyebrow "Erik, I understand how hard you tried to protect from the disastrous relationship with Raoul but you tried your best and I love you for it" she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Anyway, I love you Christine, I always have and always will..." He got on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"Erik... What are you doing?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Christine, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my bride?" He asked, holding one of her hands tightly in his. 'Will she say yes? What do I do if she says yes? Will she say no? I wont survive if she says no...' She had tears pouring down her face and smiling happily "Of course I will marry you!" He pulled himself upright and looked astonished "Y...you said... Yes?" He asked raising his eyebrow "Of course I said yes, I love you a lot more than you know Erik" He kissed her so gently that it wasn't even like a kiss.

Several months later, Erik and Christine had married and now, he watched her sleep, with his hand pressed gently on her stomach, beginning to swell their first child...


End file.
